Wherever you are
by Stalia Stilinski
Summary: a marriage is supposed to be when two people in love are exchanging vow in front of God to love each other until the death separate them. But what if it is an arranged marriage ? Are they ready to vow in front of God to love each other? Or is there a contract between these two people. (I'm updating the story every weekend, please give me your review)
1. Chapter 1

synopsis : a marriage is when two people in love are exchanging vow in front of God to love each other until the death separate them. But what if it is an arranged marriage ? Are they ready to vow in front of God to love each other? Or is there a contract between these two people. (I'm updating the story every weekend, please give me your review)

By the way I don't own GA, if I do I would have made the second season of it though.

Don't forget give me your review, please XD

* * *

Characters

Mikan Yukihara : she's very beautiful, and very smart many boys want to date her but she rejected them. She even has her own fan club, though she does not really care about them. She's a young well known fashion designer in New York. She has her own brand, Sakura, that is very popular among the girls. Right now she's going to open Sakura line branch in Japan, her homeland. She's 21 years old. She has a very soft brunette hair with curl, a pair of pretty hazel eyes, and a model-like body with perfect boobs and butt that every model would want to have.

Natsume Hyuga : he's 22 years old, he is known as a genius and the most wanted bachelor all over the 's a young CEO of Hyuga corporation own by his family. He has that kind of shiny raven hair, a pair of sexy crimson eyes, and perfect body with six packs. His picture can be found on every magazine, and poster. He does not't need to be a model to have a photo shoot, because wherever he goes the camera are ready for him. Well he has his fan club who always worship him, but he does not't care about them because in his opinion they're noisy. FYI he's known also for his short temper.

* * *

Chapter 1

In this so good day everyone is very busy because this is Monday, the start of every work, especially in Hyuga corporation. Hyuga corporation is one of the large company that's known all over the world. While the employees are busy with their jobs, the boss himself is busy of signing some paper work but interrupted by someone.

knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in." Said Natsume from his chair.

" Natsume-sama, your parents sent me here to bring you home. They said they need to discuss important things with you. Please come with me." said the butler of the Hyuga residence.

Without any complaints Natsume left whatever he was doing and follow the butler to his home, or should we say the Hyuga mansion. (a/n: u can imagine a huge mansion owned by a very rich family, even me my self want to live there)

* * *

Meanwhile in the other place...

*All eyes on me when I walk in, no question that this girl's a 10. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, don't hat-*

"Hello mom?"said a brunette girl who just answered her phone.

"Hello dear, where are you? I asked your cousin to pick you up in the airport like 30 minutes ago, so he should be there by the time you arrived in the airport. Have you seen him, dear?"asked Yuka Yuikihara, who is Mikan mother. She is a loving mother and a loving wife, her family love her because she really takes a good care of her family. Compare to her 30th age, she still has the feature of a young woman in her latest 20th.

" Well mom, unfortunately I hav-"

" Mikaaaan!"called a man who has a star tattoo under eyes (a/n : I forget which side his star tattoo is on), though he is 26 year old still he looks cool.

"Mom, I think I just found him. See you later at home, love you mom."said Mikan as quick as she can to her mother and she hung up once she realized who was calling her. It was her cousin, Tsubasa Andou, who her mother sent to pick her up.

"Tsubasa!"called Mikan back while she was waving at Tsubasa and he was approaching with open arms ready to hug her.

" Sweetheart I miss youu! Wow look at you! You look sooo different compare to the last time I saw you. You look prettier, taller, mature and WOW you look damn HOT. Fortunately I love my Misaki, or else I could have you as my wife once we arrive at your house" said Tsubasa complementing her while hugging her.

Mikan giggled and hugged him back then gave her respond "Well you really haven't changed a lot nii-chan, you really know how to amuse me. Of course I look different, the last time we meet was 4 or 5 years ago so no wonder. By the way where is Misaki ? I really miss her."

"She is at your house, we better hurry or else your mother would kill me for not bringing you home asap. You know your mother very well right. Of course she is an angle, but if something is not going according what she wanted, she could be evil also. And I'm still want to have many children with Misaki before I have to face your mother wrath." said Tsubasa in a worried look while Mikan sweatdroped. The ride to Yukihara residence was so heartwarming, Mikan and Tsubasa were chafing about everything they could think of.

* * *

Back to Natsume

Natsume's POV

I just arrived to this place that I called home, I observe this place does not't have any different since I left the house this morning.

The maids were stopping whatever they were doing and greeted him while bowing "Welcome back Natsume-sama." said the maids in unison.

" Hn." That's my only answer and I just walk straight following the butler to wherever my parents are that I'm sure they are in my father's office.

*knock-knock*

The butler knocking on my father's office door "Sir, ma'am. Natsume-sama is here"said the butler.

"Come in" I heard my father said from behind this oak wood door, then the butler opened the door for me then left the place.

"Welcome home, dear." my mother greeted me while giving a hug to me. It does not't like I don't like my mother hugging me, it's just I feel like a 5 year old little boy who just comes back from his first day of school. (a/n: =_=")

"Good evening mother, father. So do you really have something important to discuss with me?" I asked forwardly. Well I got disturbed while doing my work, so it must be really important, I think.

"It's really important because the future of Hyuga corp depends on it, it's written in your grandfather's will." my father said while putting serious expression on, the expression where everyone should obey whatever he is going to say and that is including me.

* * *

Back to Mikan

Mikan's POV

The ride was take1 hour more or less , Tsubasa said he was from his office and his office only 30 minutes away from the airport no wonder my mother asked him to pick me up.

Well this house does not't change a lot from the last time I left this house, it was 4 or 5 years ago maybe. The only thing that looks different is the fountain in front of my house, when I was here it was not here I guess my mother decorated it. I'm so happy that I come in spring because I can see the sakura trees are bloming. I really miss this place.

"Welcome back Mikan-sama" said the maids in unison when I just stepped in the house.

"I'm home minaa!" I greeted them back with smile plastered on my face.

"Welcome back Mi-chan." said Yukiko, the head maid of this house. She is closest maid that I have I love her just like I love my parents, and she is like another mother for me because she took care of me when my parents were not around. My family trusted her, that's why she never moved out of this house and she has been living here since I was still in diaper.

"I'm home Yukiko-san, I miss you." I said while giving her a big hug, and she hugs me back.

"So where is everyone? And where is Tsubasa? I thought he was following me, I don't even realize that he went already." I asked with a confused tone while confusion is all written on my face.

"Well dear, first close your eyes." said Yukiko-san blindfolded me while chuckling then guiding me to a place that I don't know.

"WELCOME HOME MIKAN!" I'm so moved that I could feel the tears slipped on my cheek.

"I'm home minaa!" After the small party finished, I excused my self from my family. I went straight to my room and took a quick bath then I dropped my self on my bed and sleep.

To be continued

* * *

Well, I really wanted to continue writing this chapter but I'm too tired. In my place it's already 12:20 AM, and I need to sleep soon because I have to go to school tomorrow. So please review and I will update tomorow night.

Review, please


	2. Chapter 2

Well I do not have GA, if I do I would let replace Mikan's name and put my name instead (lol, joking only XD)

* * *

Chapter 2

Yukihara Manor

Mikan's POV

"Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well last night?"asked her mother while opening the curtain of her room windows and letting in sun ray.

"Yes, I did mom. I feel so fit this morning." I answered while getting up of the bed and trying to stretch my body.

"Well that's good, so do you have plan for today?"

"Hmm.. I think I'm going to ask Hotaru to accompany me to go to Mall. "

"If so, better you have a bath first then go to dinning room. We will have breakfast together with the others." my mother said before she left my room.

* * *

in the dinning room

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted them in happy tone while taking a seat beside my mother.

"Good morning dear/Mikan-sama/Sweetheart/Mikan-chan" yeah those kind of responds I got from everyone.

"Mikan, I heard from Yuka you are planing to go out with Hotaru." my father said while focusing his attention on me.

"Yes, dad. I miss Hotaru already, too bad yesterday she could not come here. So she promised me to meet at the Alice Mall today."

"Before you go, please come to my office. Your mother and I have something important to discuss with you." my father said in a serious tone that made me to look at him in a serious expression, because I know whatever it is that they are going to tell me it must be something important . I can see Tsubasa and Misaki are glancing at each other while my mother is stealing some glances to my father and then I can feel the tense in this room.

"We-well Mikan-sama , do you want strawberry juice or strawberry milkshake?" asked Yukiko-san breaking the ice of this room, because even me my self can feel the cold in this place.

* * *

At Mikan's father's office

Normal POV

Mikan sat on the sofa across her parents, there she faced her parents serious expression.

"So what do you want to discuss? Mikan looked straight to her father's eyes.

* * *

back to Natsume

At Hyuga corporation

Natsume's POV

"Good morning, Hyuga-sama" I heard my secretary, Anna, greeted me and following me to the 22th floor, the floor where there is only my office for the entire floor, except a little space for Anna's desk but still my office is in different from her's (a/n: Anna's place is outside of Natsume's).

"Do I have any important meeting today?"

"No, sir. But Ruka-sama had a message for you, he asked why your phone is not on and he said meet him in Alice cafe at 12.30 sharp." Anna said while checking her agenda.

Ding! The elevator open, and I walk straight to my office.

"Bring me a cup of black coffee." I said without looking at Anna.

I just sit on my office chair, and sipping the coffee. Well a little cafein does not kill, so why not. I am so stressed with this thing that my father told me yesterday, I feel like I'm stuck on it. But I am a Hyuga, and a Hyuga always have other ways to go to Rome. There is must be something that I can do.

**Flashback** ( Natsume's father's office)

"Good evening mother, father. So do you really have something important to discuss with me?" I asked forwardly. Well I got disturbed while doing my work, so it must be really important, I think.

"It's really important because the future of Hyuga corp depends on it, it's written in your grandfather's will." my father said while putting serious expression on, the expression where everyone should obey whatever he is going to say and that is including me.

"What is this?"

"Natsume, you know that your grandfather does not give this entire company to me. Well it is because he had an agreement with someone in the past. I cannot fulfill that agreement for him that was why I did not get this company. Your grandfather wants you to have this company because he knows he cannot live only to wait for someone to fulfill this agreement. So if you want this company to be entirely yours, you have to fulfill this agreement. Well you know you do not have any other choice other than take this opportunity and fulfill this agreement. " my father said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What exactly the agreement is?"

"You have to marry and have a child from your grandfather's past lover's descendant. In this case you have to marry her grand daughter."

"I'm sorry, pardon. Is it just me, or are asking me to marry someone who I do not even know?!" I start to stand from where I sit and walk near them.

"Well, fortunately your hearing is still good. You can still think about it , but do not take too long. We will meet her family next week, so you can still have time to think."

"Natsume dear, at least give her a try. Her family and our family have been having a good relationship, beside her family is well known in fashion field. It can be a good way to expand our company in fashion field IF you marry her, right" my mother added empasizing the word IF, I think she can feel the tense between my father and I.

"I will think about it again." I said to them and took my leave to my room.

**End of flashback**

"Shit! I better stop thinking about that and finish this work right away."

* * *

Back to Mikan

Mikan's father's office

Mikan's POV

"Mikan, this is about your grand mother's will." my father started, his eyes still on me.

"Yeah, so what is this?"

"Before she passed away, she gave us a letter. On this letter she wrote about her past lover. Because of your great grand parents, your grand mother could not marry her lover, and she was forced to marry your grand father. Before she broke up with her lover, they made an agreement. This agreement was about their descendant have to marry each other and have children." My father explained while putting his arms on his chest.

"Mikan, actually it should be me who had to marry her lover's son but he had already a family. So we talked to each other about this agreement, and we agreed that our children have to get married." My mother looking around the place and try her best for not meeting my eyes.

"But, it is not fair for me. Here we are talking about my future, I do not want to marry someone who I do not even know. Please, I do not want to marry him. I want to marry someone who I love. "

"Dear, he is a good man. In his young age, he already is a CEO of his family's corp. "

"It is UNFAIR!" I retorted back to them and I let my tears dropped then run out of the house.

I ran back to my room, take my hand bag and key car then straight out of the house.

Normal POV

"Hotaru, where are you?" Mikan made a call to Hotaru.

"I am at my house, why?" Answered Hotaru

"Meet me at the Mall now, I will wait in Alice cafe. Oh do not forget to bring Haru-kun." Mikan hung up the phone, because she knew Hotaru will be very upset.

* * *

Well guys, please review. Because i really need to know ur opinion.


End file.
